Against All Odds
by Havok Mayhem
Summary: Logan hasn't yet recovered from losing his fiancee. When he receives a mysterious note will it push him over the edge? Or will it allow him to rebuild his shattered life?
1. Fire and Rain

Logan blinked against the sun streaming through his bedroom window.

Every fiber in his being protested against climbing out of bed and facing another day without her.

His eyes felt like sandpaper due to the lack of sleep ever since the accident had forever altered his world.

"Good morning Logan," his unusually chipper roommate Kendall said.

Logan shot him a glare the shut him up quickly and trudged on towards the bathroom.

Kendall shook his head and heaved a big sigh worried about his friend. If the same thing had happened to Jo, Kendall knew that he would already be dead too or he would have been driven to the bottle.

Ever since that day, the world has only had shades of gray, Logan thought to himself as the hot water of his shower cascaded down over his tense neck.

Not for the first time and not for the last Logan slammed his fist into the side of the shower.

Kendall jumped at the sound even though he knew he should be used to it.

He turned on the television but all the news was talking about was either Logan's amazing performance, the accident scene, or the new legislation being considered banning all paparazzi from taking pictures in public. Kendall hurriedly turned the television off as Logan re-entered the room.

"I'm headed out," was all Logan offered as he grabbed his keys and walked out the door. Once he got outside he put his earbuds in and his hood up and took off down the boardwalk to the beach. Logan settled into his numb area and ignored the open stares of everybody around him.

"OMG it's Logan Mitchell..."

"It's so sad what happened..."

"He still looks sexy after all that..."

Logan sat on a bench and ran his fingers through his raven hair. He just sat there staring out at the ocean.

Invariably his thoughts turned to Camille and the accident.

It felt like it was the only news story talked about for the three months.

Logan's thoughts drifted back to that fateful night. Why he didn't insist on the routine they had established.

Logan's eyes misted up as he remembered his last phone call to Camille, it ended with the words, "I love you."

As the sun dipped down over the horizon, Logan figured it was time to head back home and spend another night tossing, turning, and waking up in a cold sweat.

Logan stood up, then stopped as something dropped to the ground in front of him.

Slowly bending over he picked the paper up, unfolded it, and read it:

I know you are hurting Logan,

and that is hurting me.

You are a wonderful person,

and I don't want you to lose sight of that.

I have always cared for you,

and I always will.

From the first time I laid eyes on you,

till that night at the hospital.

I love you Logan.

Logan's hands trembled with grief as giant tears fell onto the paper.

He looked around quickly hoping to maybe see who left him this note but his stretch of the beach was deserted.

For the first time in a long time a tiny spark of hope kindled itself inside of Logan's chest.

Kendall instantly knew something was wrong as soon as Logan walked through the front door. Logan was whistling and he had a smile on his face!

"Is everything ok bro?" Kendall asked cautiously not daring to hope for good news.

"Everything has gotten better! I was at the beach and all of a sudden I got a note from Camille!"

"Logan, I'm saying this for your own good so don't get upset with me but Camille is dead. We were all there."

Without saying another word Logan leans back and suddenly punches Kendall in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Don't fucking say that! I have a note right here that says she loves me!"

Logan strides to his room leaving Kendall bruised and bloodied on the floor.

Kendall wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

Pulling out his cell phone he fires out an urgent text to his other two former band mates letting them know that he needed some major help.

Meanwhile Logan lay down on his bed smiling for the first time in a month.

The black haired young man fell asleep clutching the piece of paper tightly to his chest as if it were a bar of gold.

He didn't hear the car pull up out front as Carlos and James came to the apartment fearing the worst after the text from Kendall.

Instead of knocking Carlos fired off a text saying they were at the apartment and wanting Kendall to meet them outside.

The leader visibly sagged with relief coming out to meet his two best friends. "Things are really bad right now guys."

Carlos and James just looked at each other waiting for Kendall to continue and wondering where and when he got his lip busted open.

"Logan claims he got a note from Camille while he was out today."

Dumbfounded looks clouded the other boys faces as they wondered whether Logan had truly went insane.

"I think we need to have an intervention for Logan and try to snap him out of this. I know its killing him but seeing him like this is super depressing. We have never left a friend behind and we aren't going to start now. Are you with me?"

"Hell yes!" the taller of the two boys exclaimed.

"I hope that we can help him," Carlos said with tears in his eyes, thinking about Logan.

"It's settled then. I will figure out a time and a place and let you know when I get it all sorted."

The three boys shared a group hug before Kendall watched their taillights disappear into the warm California night.

**A/N What did you think? This is a sequel to Just Can't Love You Back. Please Review!**


	2. Next to Nothing

_(Flashback)_

_Logan's running late to pick Camille up from her movie set. He didn't mean to be running late but time just got away from him as he was trying to perfect a new song._

_He picks up his car keys and turns to leave, running his fingers through his wavy black hair he hears his phone ding once._

_Glancing down he smiles as he sees that it is from Camille: Hey babe! I'm running a little late with this reshoot and will catch a ride home when I'm done. XOXO Ps - Can you start supper?_

_Logan smiles to himself and sets his keys back down on the counter._

_He really did have the best fiancée ever._

_Humming Nothing Even Matters to himself he drops everyone a courtesy texts and asks them not to bother him or Camille tonight. He was going to make everything perfect._

_Logan pulls out a large pot, fills it with water, and brings it to a boil. A sudden inspiration strikes him like a bolt of lightning._

_In honor of their engagement anniversary Logan decides to make Lobster fettuccini alfredo - Camille's favorite. Continuing to hum he gets all the ingredients out to make this a truly unforgettable meal._

_She was working so hard to achieve her dreams and to make Logan happy. Logan smiled again because he realized how lucky he was to have her. _

_Glancing down at his phone again he sees Carlos's number pop up but chooses to ignore it and continue with the meal preparation._

Logan wakes up in a cold sweat, screaming Camille's name at the top of his lungs. He shakily gets out of bed and wipes down his glistening torso.

No matter how many times he dreams of that fateful evening he will never get past it. He is completely convinced of this fact.

The red numbers on his clock show 3:51. Logan groans into his pillow as another night of sleep is now lost to him.

From underneath his pillow he pulls out the note and reads it to try and comfort his broken heart. He scans it for the hundredth time to try and apply some sort of logic but it defies him like every time preceding it.

Resisting the urge to throw the paper across the room he folds it back up and place it under his pillow once more.

Kendall is bolted awake the same as every night because of the screams. He knew tonight was the same thing so he didn't even bother getting up to check on his roommate.

His message icon blinked so he opened up his phone to find that Carlos had texted him.

It read: Sorry to text you but I've been annoying James with all my Logan related questions. U still up?

Kendall groaned and put his phone back on the windowsill. Thinking about Jo he drifts back off into a deep slumber.

A few hours later Kendall stumbles into the kitchen to find Logan whistling and making breakfast.

"Good morning Kendall, I didn't know if you wanted scrambled eggs or pancakes so I made both." Logan presented his roommate with an overflowing plate filled with both. He also gave his roommate a tall glass of fresh squeezed orange juice.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing at all, I'm heading back to the beach today but I thought I would try to make up for making you bleed last night."

Kendall is starving and digs into the food not noticing Logan head out the door. By the time he looked up Logan was already long gone and happier than Kendall had seen him in a long time.

Logan was smiling as he walked and everybody noticed it.

He patiently stopped and signed autographs and took pictures with all his fans. He even sang a couple lines of Invisible to one girl that had her and her friends fainting around him.

As the crowd finally dispersed, leaving Logan alone again, he sat on his favorite bench and stared out at the empty stretch of sand and the small waves crashing on the shore.

Logan cranks his music up and gets lost in the music of Breaking Benjamin. His friends freaked out when they heard about his new taste in music but he felt it fit his feelings perfectly.

As the beginnings of Shallow Bay started to come through his headphones he closed his eyes and got lost in the music. When the song ended he slowly opened his eyes and looked down on the bench beside him.

Another note greeted his eyes and he quickly opened it with trembling hands.

I know you this has been the toughest time of your life

I wish that I could take it all away

I know that you are strong

I wish I was strong enough too

Keep the faith and one day we will be together.

Logan knows it is futile but looks around anyway hoping to find the mysterious note leaver. He sees a girl in a green hoodie with the hood pulled up quickly walking away from him.

It looked so familiar to him! He got up off the bench and started running after the girl.

He was quickly closing the gap with his determination to find out who was leaving him the notes.

Just as he was about to reach her a couple of paparazzi popped up with their cameras and blocked his path. He watched in helpless dismay as the girl rounded the corner and disappeared.

The bulbs were flashing like crazy as they peppered him with questions and pictures.

"How are you holding up?"

"Where are you going?"

"Are you working on a new album?"

"Have you moved on from Camille yet?"

The last question was the straw that broke the came's back. Logan leaned back and threw a perfect right hook across the photographer's face.

Logan watched in satisfaction as the fat man crumpled to a heap on the ground as the other photographer tried to get up in his face.

"What the hell man? I will have your ass thrown in jail for this."

"Call the cops. I have multiple friends in the LAPD and they will never believe scum like you. Be grateful it wasn't your ass I knocked out."

Logan turned on his heel and strode away from the angry paparazzi. He knew they were all talk and wouldn't call the authorities.

As he arrived home he grabbed some ice from the freezer and put it on his quickly bruising knuckles. He was happy he didn't cut his hand on the guy's mouth due to the lack of oral hygiene the guy had.

Kendall looked questioningly at Logan when he saw his friend's right hand but Logan just shook his head and disappeared into his room.

Kendall pulled out his phone and called Carlos and James, "Guys, we have a problem."

A/N Please Review! Let me know who you think who is leaving the notes! Could it really be Camille?


	3. Ghost of You and Me

_(Flashback)_

_Logan grabs the pasta and the sauce out the pantry humming Any Kind of Guy at this point._

_He grabs a small pot off the rack and pours the alfredo sauce in it. Looking outside he notices a couple drops of rain on the window._

_Logan sends a quick text to Carlos reminding him that tonight is special and to leave him alone._

_He sets his phone back down on the counter and heads to his bedroom while he waits for the water to boil._

_Looking at himself in the mirror the old doubts resurface._

_I'm not muscular enough._

_My smile isn't perfect._

_Logan shakes his head to clear his doubts and quickly dons a black v neck t shirt, black jacket and blue jeans. He runs a quick hand through his black hair and heads back out to kitchen._

_He drops the lobsters in the boiling water and gets out another pan to boil water for the pasta._

_Looking out the window again he notices the streaks of lightning and feels the rumble of thunder in his chest. Starting to get worried about Camille he checks his phone but there is no message._

_As the storm rages on outside he decides to put his iPod on the dock and listen to some music to get in the right frame of mind._

_The first song is I Want it That Way by the Backstreet Boys and Logan smiles to himself and dances along with song. _

_As the last chorus starts, Logan dances his way over to the pasta and dumps it in the other pot of boiling water._

_With the music turned up and Logan singing right along he doesn't hear his phone go off multiple times. He stirs the sauce and thinks back to all the times that him and Camille just couldn't get things quite right._

_At Carlos and James's first party._

_When he came back from Big Time Rush's first tour._

_Camille slapping the shit out of his face before he was shipped back to Minnesota._

_Logan comes back to reality and smirks because while it may have started out strangely things couldn't be more perfect at this point. They were the hottest couple in the entertainment business, they were engaged, and were talking about starting a family._

_Logan can't contain his huge grin as he imagines a bunch of little Logans and Camilles running around._

_He finally notices his phone blinking at him so he pauses the music which at the time was I Can Tell by BBMak. _

_7 missed calls, 3 voicemails, and 12 text messages? That can't be right he thought._

_Gustavo - Logan where the hell are you at?_

_Kelly - Logan we need you right now!_

_Logan's breath starts coming more rapidly and shallowly as he reads the texts._

_Kendall - I'm coming over right now to get you._

_James -Answer your phone DAMMIT!_

_Carlos - Dude this isn't funny now pick up._

_There were more messages but they didn't tell him what was going on so he ditched that method._

_Logan shakily presses in the code for his voice mail, his breathing very rapid and shallow, and nearly faints when he hears the first one._

_"Mr. Mitchell? This is Officer Gerrard with California Highway Patrol. Yu were listed as the emergency contact in Camille Robert's phone. I'm afraid there has been an accident at the Second Street Tunnel and you need to get to Good Samaritan hospital right away."_

_The rest of the messages are from his friends wanting to know why he didn't tell them first about the car accident._

_He hangs up his phone and hurriedly grabs his keys as he runs out the door not even locking it behind him._

Logan wakes up screaming again as reality slowly intrudes itself upon him.

He had never got that far in his dream without waking up before. Logan was sure that was significant but he wasn't sure why.

Logan sighs and looks at the clock that is blinking 12:00 at him.

The power got knocked out by the storm raging outside.

A quick pang of disappointment surges through his body because right now it looks like he won't be going to the beach today.

He looks out his window as the waves crash on the beach and checks his phone. It says 5:30 AM.

He slowly trudges to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat as his mood mirrors the dark gray clouds scudding across the sky.

Meanwhile James and Carlos never went to sleep and the storm raging outside echoes the emotions going through their household.

"Just admit it! You would rather help Logan than work on any other problems!" James yelled as a crack of thunder let loose a deluge of rain.

"What fucking problems you nutcase?" Carlos yells back rubbing his eyes from the lack of sleep.

"Where do I begin you ungrateful piece of shit?"

"Everything has been going so great! Why are you going out of your way to deliberately ruin it right now James?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm tired of all this sneaking around? I'm tired of not being the person I want to be and who I really am!"

"I've never asked you to be anything other than yourself! Not once! I don't understand where this is coming from! And as for Logan of course I want to help him! He is like our brother and you should want to help him too."

"I do Carlos," James says in a defeated tone. "But how can we help him if we can't ever help ourselves? I'm tired of it Carlos, it's either me or your image. It's your call."

James slumps back in his chair as he delivers the ultimatum.

"That's not fair James," Carlos says softly trying to catch James' eyes. "I never knew it meant that much to you."

"Yes you did, you just never thought I would bring it up. So what's it going to be, are you going to keep living your double life or are you going to man up and come out of the closet with me?"

Carlos slumps back in his own chair trying to figure out what he his answer was going to be and what his partner's response would be to his answer.

A/N Hope you like the side story with James and Carlos! What do you think about the latest flashback? A big thank you to Jeremy Shane and LittleMonkeyDog for reviewing. And a big thank you to everybody who has favorited and followed! Please review for faster uploads!


	4. Something Happened on the Way to Heaven

Rain lashed against the windows as Logan rested his head on the cool glass as he looked forlornly outside.

The storm is still battering the city and starting to flood low-lying areas the weatherman on the TV states in the background.

The front door slams as Jo stumbles in pushed by the wind. She tosses her useless umbrella to the side and wipes her rain soaked hair out of her face.

Logan barely spares her a glance and says, "Kendall isn't here right now, he said he had to go get supplies.

"Just great! I drive around road blocks and through standing water to get here and he is gone."

Jo flings her bag down onto the floor and throws herself down on the couch.

"How are you holding up?"

"I still can't sleep, it's raining outside, and someone is leaving me mystery notes about love. I really think that it's Camille."

Jo looks at him like an alien just busted through his chest and started doing a dance.

"Logan? Are you feeling alright? You do remember the crash, right? And your incredibly moving song at the funeral?"

Jo smiles sadly remembering the beautiful song that Logan wrote specifically for the funeral.

Logan had been approached by several record executives to record the song as a tribute but he didn't feel right about making money off such an intensely personal song.

"I know but it is comforting to think that maybe she survived and she still loves me."

"Umm Logan... I haven't been completely honest with you about Camille. Actually none of us have..." Jo fidgets around playing with her bracelets and not looking her friend in the eyes.

"What in the hell are you rambling about Jo?" Logan asked with a quizzical look on his face.

Before Jo could answer Kendall's ringtone goes off and Jo answers it. The longer she talks the more down the blonde girl looks.

"We've got to go Logan! RIGHT NOW!"

"What? Why? Tell me about Camille first, please!"

"Kendall has been struck by lightning and he is in serious condition. Please! We have to go NOW!"

Logan grabs his keys, runs to the door, and wrenches it open.

"I'll drive. You're in no condition to get us anywhere," Logan says as they buckle into his luxury SUV. "We shouldn't be stopped by high water in this behemoth."

Logan careens wildly down the street, tires slipping on the wet pavement. Leaves and other debris are flung against the car by the gale force winds.

He takes a left only to find that the Los Angeles River has completely flooded the four way stop. The stoplights aren't working and Logan watches helplessly as a car floats past.

Logan slams his left hand down on his steering wheel and curses at the top of his voice while Jo frantically calls Kendall's mother and Katie.

Logan throws the vehicle into reverse and tries to navigate around the obstacle as Jo cries and waves her hands around trying to explain what happened.

"I don't know why he was out in all this, I swear!" Jo yells into the phone as tears cascade down her face.

Jo pulls the phone from her ear and looks at her phone unbelievingly before throwing it against the windshield in frustration.

"Can you believe that crazy bitch blames me for Kendall's predicament right now?" Jo laughs a mirthless laugh. "I've never been good enough for her and she has always hated me!"

"Wait, Kendall's mom? The lady who has never hated anybody in her entire life?"

"Yes! She hates anybody who she thinks is going to take Kendall away from her. She has always been overprotective and Kendall always sticks up for her."

Logan finally finds a bridge that isn't flooded and speeds over it, catching some air.

Jo laughs because she never pegged Logan as the reckless type. She fires off a text to James and Carlos to meet them at the hospital because Kendall was hit by lightning.

Logan power slides into the hospitals ambulance bay as Jo jumps out and runs to the front desk.

He leaves his car running and runs after her. He runs inside just in time to catch Jo as she faints at the words, the chaplain is coming to speak to you.

Logan demands to know what that means from the nurse at the front desk.

"It just means that he is a trauma patient and she will escort you back to see him. He is in stable condition. Does she need to check in and be seen?"

"No she just assumed the worse when the clergy was mentioned. Give me some time and I will take care of it."

As Logan brings Jo around, Carols and James run into the waiting room, searching frantically for their friends. Before they get a word out the loudspeaker crackles to life and they hear, "Family for Knight to the front desk please."

Logan supports Jo as they slowly make their way up there.

"Only two people back at a time. You must be Jo, he has been asking for you. And you can come along since she seems to leaning on you sir."

The door buzzes ominously as Logan and Jo step through it not knowing how bad Kendall's injuries actually are.

A/N Hope you enjoy the update. Please Review! Let me know what you think about this chapter.


	5. Going Back

Jo and Logan slowly make their way past many patients, all who seem to be super sick.

The ER becomes a hive of activity as nurses, doctors, and various staff descend upon the patient causing all the alarms to go off. Jo is nearly knocked to the ground by a grim faced doctor rushing past, cursing under his breath.

"That's the third fucking time in the last half hour."

A pair of strong hands catches her, she looks up to see Logan smile his crooked smile.

"You wanted all of this?" the blonde girl looks enquiringly at her savior as he helps her steady herself.

"What can I say? I'm an adrenaline junkie, I tend to thrive in high-pressure situations. Besides after touring I can pretty much handle anything."

Logan wraps an arm around Jo protectively as they pass another room, hearing puking noises coming from that one. Jo raises an eyebrow at her companion in an unspoken question.

"Except for that one, " Logan says nervously, starting to look green in the face.

The pair hurry up to get away from that room and turn a corner to head into Kendall's room.

The person leading them steps aside and they see Kendall lying completely flat with a collar on his neck.

Logan lets Jo go as she rushes to his side checking him frantically for any signs of injuries.

As Jo sobs uncontrollably Kendall opens his eyes and slurs his words, "Ashley is that you? I love you."

Logan and the nurse in the room exchange a glance as the former's mouth drops open.

Jo is shrieking at Kendall, "Ashley? Who the fuck is Ashley? Are you fucking with me right now Kendall?"

"Ma'am if you don't calm down I will have security escort you off the premises."

Jo shuts up but glares at Kendall, so many questions running through her head it felt like she was going to explode.

She doesn't notice Logan who has gone deathly pale and set down on the floor.

"You okay, dude?" the male nurse asks with concern evident in his voice. "You look like you just seen a ghost."

"Yeah I just had a horrible flashback to this room. This is where I lost my fiancée. I don't know if I can stay."

"So you are Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush, huh. Let me get you a chair and some water, I think your friend over there is going to need some help when she gets done glaring daggers at her boyfriend."

The nurse disappears and returns a minute later with a glass of ice water and a chair.

"Thank you, I didn't catch your name though."

"Jordan", the male nurse extends a hand which Logan shakes.

"So where did he get struck by lightning, Jordan?"

"Not sure if you mean where on the body or where in the city but it entered his right shoulder and as for the place it looks like he was leaving some fancy condos." The nurse leans in and whispers, "he was with another person and she is in a different room. She was in contact with a metal railing and got the worst of it cause she was the exit point."

Logan whips around sharply with wide eyes noting the medical professionals use of the female adjective.

"I am definitely not telling Jo this development," Logan whispers back just shaking his head and looking at Kendall who has passed back out from the pain medicine.

Logan thanks Jordan and slowly walks over to Jo.

"I think we should go back to the waiting room and let the other two come back here. Besides, if I stay in this room any longer I'm going to start breaking shit."

Jo finally notices the bleak look on Logan's face and immediately her hands fly to her mouth because it dawns on her what else happened in this room.

"Oh my god, Logan! I didn't even realize! I am so, so sorry! Let's get out of here, I'm sure James and Carlos can keep him company."

The pair thank the nurse and leave the room holding onto each other for support.

As they trudge back to the waiting room they notice a grieving family member in the room that all the doctors were rushing to earlier.

Logan's breath catches in his chest and he feels the familiar stinging in his eyes as tears start to spill out onto his cheeks.

His weight starts to sag and Jo bravely keeps him up and moving.

As they reach the door, Logan has clamed down but tears were still standing in his eyes, the hurt evident for everyone to see.

As they stumble back to the waiting room, they are crowded for information by everyone.

"It's your turn James, go ahead and take Kendall's mom in there. Her and Jo shouldn't be around each other right now, "Logan says looking at the older redhead.

Carlos and Katie look from Logan to Jo hoping to get some sort of news out of them but Logan just shakes his head mutely as black waves of depression threaten to engulf him.

Katie grabs him in a huge hug and squeezes him tightly, not wanting Logan to slide back to his fragile mental state right after the funeral.

Logan is surprised but gratefully accepts the hug, knowing that he will never be able to repay Katie for everything she has done for him since his world was thrown into disarray.

Logan slowly reorients himself to reality and whispers in Katie's ear to let her know he is ok and to thank her for what she did.

Kendall's little sister is no longer a teenager and is attracting stares of everybody else in the waiting room with her curly brown hair and dazzling smile. She has driven Kendall insane flirting with all his friends.

Jo asks, "Logan can you take me back to your place? I've got a lot to think about and I don't want to get into an argument with your mom Katie."

The friends all exchange hugs as Logan and Jo make their way out to the ambulance bay to see Logan's car getting hooked up to a tow truck. Logan runs over to the burly guy winching his car up.

"Come on man! Can you please just let it down? My friend was struck by lightning and I'm moving it now."

"Aren't you Logan from Big Time Rush?"

"Yeah, why?" Logan asks suspiciously.

"My little girl loves that band but you specifically. I'll tell you what, I'll put your car down and drive off if you promise to sing at her 13th birthday party this Saturday."

Jo and Logan exchange glances as the man threateningly raises the front end of Logan's car off the ground.

"Alright, alright. I'll come and sing for an hour at her birthday party. But no cameras and no press. If I see one there I will turn right back around and leave."

The burly guy sticks out his hand and says, "I'll see you in three days Logan."

He lowers Logan's car, unhooks it, and drives off into the foggy night.

Logan shakes his head as he climbs in the drivers seat.

Jo just smiles at him, trying to bite back a laugh at the raven haired boys expense.

The ride home is uneventful as the rain has stopped coming down and the winds aren't howling through the trees making them bend and sway.

They pull into the driveway and they get out, emotionally drained from the long day.

"Do you mind if I crash here tonight Logan? I am exhausted"

"Sure, do you need clothes or anything?"

"Nah, I left some in Kendall's room. I'll just go change and then we can watch a movie on the big screen?"

Logan nods his head in agreement as Jo heads towards Kendall's room. He heads to his room, changes into a long sleeved t shirt and athletic shorts, and comes back out to find that Jo is still changing.

He pops some popcorn and heads to the couch while he browses through the movie selections.

Jo appears in front of him wearing a tank top and short shorts.

"I hope you don't mind what I'm wearing, it's the only thing I could find climb in that pigsty he calls a room. What are we watching?"

"I figured I would throw it back and put in Unstoppable. You know that movie about the runaway train?"

"Yeah I know the one, I really liked that movie."

Logan cues it up and they sit in silence eating popcorn as the opening scene plays onscreen.

Halfway through the movie Jo jumps at the sound on screen and Logan realizes she is asleep. But she fell asleep on him.

Logan grows uncomfortable looking at all of Jo's exposed skin but he doesn't want to move and interrupt her nap.

As the credits roll to signify the end of the movie, Logan is fast asleep as well cuddled up with Jo.

A/N Longer chapter but I think it was a good one. What did you guys think about all the drama in this chapter? The same hospital room Camille was in? Please, please, please, review!


	6. Natural Life

_(Flashback)_

_Logan is wearing a suit and tie and wishing the night would end._

_He can't bear to look at the closed casket one more time. Every time he does he feels like his world is shattering around him._

_He is getting very tired of all the sympathizers and all of the fake sincerity that accompanied them._

_Logan shifts his weight from one foot to the other as his legs are starting to get weak._

_A voice whispers in his ear, "let's get you some food."_

_He turns around to find Katie Knight giving him a gentle smile while looking stunning in a spaghetti strap black dress._

_Logan tiredly smiles back and nods in agreement as Katie takes Logan's hand in hers and leads him to a back room filled with finger foods._

_"I'm here for you Logie, whatever you might need now and in the future. I really mean that."_

_Logan looks around in amazement at the spread. "How did you know about this?"_

_Logan reaches for some grapes and pops them in his mouth, savoring the flavor._

_He stops when he notices the haunted look in his companion's eyes. He stops eating and puts his arm around Katie's shoulders._

_"I was five when my dad died. Everybody tried to explain what happened but all I remember is expecting him to get up out of the casket and hug me one more time."_

_Katie tries to continue but her voice is strangled by the sobs wracking her slender frame. _

_Logan can't bear to see his strong friend like this and quickly puts aside his own grief to try and console the wonderful young twenty year old in front of him._

_"I remember him, Katie, and he would be so proud of the beautiful young woman you have become."_

_Logan smiles at her as she looks up at him. Logan wipes the tears off of her cheekbones as they look into each others eyes._

_Slowly they lean forward and their lips meet in a kiss._

_Both quickly pull apart, Katie ashamed at being vulnerable and Logan being ashamed he already dishonored Camille's legacy, at her visitation no less._

_They break all physical contact, neither one of them daring to even so much as look at the other person. _

_Carlos busts through the door with his skinny tie and dark blue suit jacket all askew. He even knew the severity of the situation and left his rather large assortment of helmets at home._

_"Man I don't know what it is but these fans are crazy out there."_

_The Latino boy looks from Logan to Katie and back again after neither one responds to his attire or his statement._

_Figuring both people are wallowing in their misery at the death of Camille, he opens the door and slowly backs out into a frenzied throng of fans. His pleas for help fall upon the deaf ears of the two people too scared to go back out and face their family and friends._

_Without saying a word Katie gets up and leaves the room, not once looking at the raven-haired young man seated across from the door._

_Logan runs his fingers through his hair feeling the guilt settle into his stomach and gnaw at his insides._

_He squirms to try and relieve the sensation, but it stubbornly stays there and grows by the second._

_Logan sighs again and gets up to leave but as he places his hand on the doorknob a couple of unfamiliar voices pique his interest._

_"Do you really think it's a good idea for you to be here? What if he finds out?"_

_"Relax man, she was almost as good of an actress off the set as she was on it. Besides aren't you here to seduce Katie Knight?"_

_"Yeah, funerals always make it easy to convince grieving girls to live life day by day and not worry about the consequences. Easy pickings."_

_The voices fade away as Logan was struck speechless. Afraid of what this guy will do to Katie he forgets what the other voice said about the actress._

_Quickly making a decision, he flings the door open and strides out to find baby Knight._

_He is frustrated as he cannot find her when he spots Kendall talking to a small group of people._

_"Hey Kendall, have you seen Katie? It's kind of important."_

_"I haven't and shouldn't you be by the casket, in the receiving line getting fake condolences?"_

_Logan shoots his tall friend a death glare but quickly fills him in on the conversation he overheard._

_Kendall's face becomes a thundercloud of emotion as he vows to find Katie and stop those vile excuses for men from taking advantage of his baby sister._

_Kendall stomps off not noticing Logan's discomfort when he mentioned people taking advantage of Katie._

_(End Flashback)_

Logan slowly blinks awake as the sunshine streams through the window.

He hasn't thought about Katie and the visitation since that night.

Logan groans silently because he was wanting to continue the progress of his previous dreams.

That's when he notices he still has Jo asleep on him and looking comfortable as the menu screen of Unstoppable plays on the big screen.

He really hopes Kendall doesn't come home and catch them in such an uncompromising position. Especially since Logan's pants are tented by his manhood.

Jo starts to arouse from her slumber as Logan scrambles to cover his lap.

"Good morning Logan, I hope you slept well."

"I did Jo, first time I have slept through the night since the accident actually." Logan frowns as Jo stands up and stretches exposing her toned stomach, which doesn't help his problem.

"It was nice hanging out with you Logan but I need to get ready and check on Kendall. Maybe we can hang out again soon."

Jo leaves the room as Logan exhales loudly thanking his lucky stars she didn't notice his morning wood.

When Jo reaches the bathroom she locks the door behind her and bites her bottom lip thinking about the previous night.

Her current relationship had changed and she had no idea why. It was nice to just relax with a cute guy who wasn't interested in just her body like Kendall was.

He had become emotionally distant while becoming physically needy.

Jo turns on the water, disrobes, and steps into the shower ready for whatever the day would bring her.

She let her mind roll over the events through this morning all the way up to Logan trying unsuccessfully to hide.

Her mind started racing at that point thinking that he was just like Kendall and just interested in how she looked.

Turning off the water she steps out and starts to get ready for her day.

After putting on a small amount of makeup, skinny jeans, and a hoodie she heads out to the kitchen finding a note from Logan.

Hey Jo,

Thanks for the great night! I hope this doesn't change things between us because you are still the best friend I've had in a long time. I really enjoyed spending time with you yesterday and getting to know more about the real you. I am heading to the beach in hopes of finding my mysterious note writer. With everything that has happened it means the world to me that you didn't bolt after the movie was over.

Logan

Jo smiles at how sweet and thoughtful Logan was and how he could always brighten her day.

She heads out for the hospital hoping to get come clarification about Kendall's comments from the previous day.

A/N Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. Thank you Littlemonkeydog, jackieloveslogan, person 441, and Jeremy Shane for reviewing. I put the flashbacks out of order and you will find out why. Please review!


	7. Play It Again

Logan is rummaging through his room when he hears the door slam signifying that Jo has left the house.

He sighs in relief and tugs at his left earlobe, not ready to confront the feelings that has started to arise about Camille's best friend.

He has already rejected one of his friends after Camille's death which made things super awkward for a while between them.

Rationalizing it away, Logan files it under something to be thought about later.

Jo has enough on her plate, trying to deal with Kendall's supposed indiscretions.

Shaking his head he finally stumbles upon his volcom hoodie and a pair of jeans.

Quickly putting on his clothes he puts in his headphones and heads to the beach blasting Bullet for My Valentine - Tears Don't Fall.

Quickly locating his favorite bench on this clear, sunny morning he settles in hoping that today will bring another note and another ray of hope.

He watches as surfer paddles out on the emerald waves and tries to surf back in. The surfer gets about halfway down the wave before he loses control and bites it.

Logan allows himself a small smile as his eyelids start to droop with weariness.

_(Flashback)_

_Logan is running down the stairwell at his apartment because the elevator is broken for the third time in a week._

_He nearly runs over Ms. Pacheco who lived a couple apartments down from him._

_Not even stopping to apologize, Logan continues running down from the tenth floor to the underground parking lot where his sports car was waiting for him._

_He quickly unlocks it and fires up the engine as he puts his seatbelt on._

_Slamming the gear shift into drive he peels out of his parking space and heads up the ramp to street level._

_Barely pausing to let the gate open up he fishtails it onto the boulevard and takes off like a shot._

_Logan's mind is racing with all the possibilities and probabilities of the situation. _

_No matter how many times he ran the calculations his mind kept coming up with the same answer although his heart refused to accept it._

_Tears threatened to overwhelm Logan which caused him to grip the wheel tighter and let out a roar of defiance._

_Unfortunately for Logan his route to the hospital took him right past the crash site._

_Since the highway was down to one lane because of the accident it took him 45 minutes to make it to the scene of the accident._

_Without bothering to stop fully or put it in park he jumped out and headed towards the mangled remains of the truck of Camille's co-star._

_Before he got to close a large police officer intercepted him and wrestled him to the ground._

_"Sir, I can't let you tamper with the police investigation going on right now."_

_Logan's breath was knocked out from him so he couldn't answer but the emotions that threatened to overcome him from the second he head the first voicemail finally engulfed him._

_Not able to breathe in, the tears flowed freely down his face as he took in more of the crash._

_It looked like there had been multiple cars involved. Logan noticed the smash glass lying on the roadway. He started to panic when he noticed a dark red substance that looked like blood. _

_The police officer just looked at Logan as his sports car started moving again and was smashed into by a semi truck. _

_As Logan started getting his breath back he started bombarding the officer, "What happened? Is my fiancée alright? Is that blood? Where in the hell is she?"_

_Logan started rocking back in forth, on the verge of a mental breakdown._

_The officer knowing the beginnings of shock quickly pulled Logan to his feet and slapped his face._

_Logan shakes his head and steps back from the precipice, "Thanks, I guess I kinda needed that."_

_"No problem son, my name is Officer Sterling and I will try to answer your questions. But I think you need to sit down first."_

_Officer Sterling leads Logan over to his squad car and sits him down in the passenger seat._

_"Alright son, do you first mind telling me who you are and why you almost compromised and entire crime scene?"_

_"My name is Logan Mitchell and my fiancée was involved in this wreck. I kind of lost it when I saw the truck all crumpled up like that."_

_"Ah, that explains a lot," Officer Sterling said taking notes on a small pad._

_"Care to enlighten me on the details I'm missing here?"_

_Officer Sterling sighs and says, "I am more sorry than I can tell you Logan, you seem like you really loved her. Evidently your fiancée was in the passenger seat and something was very distracting to the driver. This distraction caused the driver to lose control at 90 mph and your loved one wasn't wearing a seatbelt. We think the distraction may have been caused by some paparazzi but the camera and all its pictures were destroyed in the fire of the second vehicle."_

_Logan's body is wracked by sobs as his world is flying apart at the seams._

_"I don't know if you noticed but your car is in pieces right now. I will escort you to Good Samaritan Hospital. I need to get some statements there."_

_Logan slowly places his legs in the car and allows the policeman to shut the door._

_Getting in to the drivers side Officer Sterling states, "usually this would be a fifteen minute ride but we will make it in under five. We are going in lights and sirens blazing."_

_As the police car takes off Logan rests his forehead against the cool glass, ignoring the stares of pedestrians._

_Exactly four minutes and seventeen seconds later they are pulling into the hospital._

_Logan gets out and numbly walks into the Emergency Department supported by Officer Sterling._

_All of his friends part seeing the grief on his face and they all are fighting to hold back tears. The nurse buzzes Logan and his support through after a brief consultation with the policeman._

_As Logan enters the trauma room he hears the unmistakable sound of a heart monitor flat lining. His knees give out and the only thing keeping him upright is the hands on either side of him._

_Camille is lying on the stretcher with a tube sticking out of her throat and a vacant glassy eyed look._

_Logan didn't have to draw on his vast medical knowledge to know that she was gone._

_(End Flashback)_

Logan is awakened screaming by the blunt end of a policeman's flashlight.

"Sir, you can't sleep here."

"No problem officer, sorry for the problem. I will leave now."

"Logan?"

"Officer Sterling?"

"How are you holding up?"

"I've had better days."

Logan then proceeds to tell his old friend all bout the notes he has been receiving and hoping that he doesn't sound like a lunatic.

"That's some heavy stuff brother, but do you think they are really from Camille? Or could they be from someone who supported you during the past few months?"

"I don't know anymore. I just wish they would stop leaving me notes and actually confront me so I would stop going out of my head."

"Is there anything I can do for you my friend?"

"Thanks all the same but I think I will just walk home now. It's been great to see you again, Officer Sterling."

"It's Daniel, and I am here if you ever need to talk."

The two men shake hands and give each other a hug and go their separate ways. Each immersed in thoughts about that fateful day they met.

A/N Now you know why Logan was driving a SUV. Next chapter you will find out why Logan is living with Kendall. Remember that comments are love!


	8. Don't Close Your Eyes

_(Flashback)_

_Camille is lying on the stretcher with a tube sticking out of her throat and a vacant glassy eyed look._

_Logan didn't have to draw on his vast medical knowledge to know that she was gone._

_Logan realized he wasn't breathing and felt like he couldn't, like there was a giant weight on his chest._

_Taking a huge breath the tears started to fall. He could feel them dripping off his nose as he bowed his head in agony._

_The nurse looks at Logan and asks, "Are you going to be alright sir? Do you need a chair?"_

_The raven haired young man just has a thousand yard stare, unaware of his surroundings. Feeling numb as the tears start to pool around his shoes._

_Carlos walks into the room and rushes over to his friend._

_"Logan, I am so sorry. I am here for you buddy."_

_Logan releases Officer Sterling and pulls his good luck buddy into a fierce embrace._

_Carlos accepts the hug and doesn't say a word, he just returns the embrace and watches helplessly as the nurses start to prep Camille's body._

_(Back in the Waiting Room)_

_"What are we going to do guys? I know we said that we were going to tell him the truth about what's been going on but I don't know if we can now."_

_"I know that we planned on telling him, James. But do you really want to shatter his world even further? He just went through one of the most traumatic experiences ever."_

_"Katie, I love you like a sister but we need to do this. It's bad enough we've kept this from him for a couple of weeks. I know we made a pact to tell him after their anniversary but I still say we should do it."_

_"Don't you dare," Katie growls as she stands up and gets in the face of the taller boy. "He is close to having a psychotic break. Hell any one of us would be in the same position. You do this and I swear I will shave your head."_

_"You wouldn't" James gasps as his hands fly protectively to his hair._

_"Be reasonable baby sister. Logan is going to deny it anyway, plus he will hate us even more if we keep it from him."_

_"You too Kendall? His fiancée was just killed in a car accident and you want to tell him that she has been cheating on him? In what world does that make sense?"_

_"I have to agree with her guys" Jo says in a small voice. "Put yourself in Logan's shoes, wouldn't you think everybody was just piling on you? We are damned if we do and damned if we don't." _

_At this point everybody stops talking as Logan and Carlos come back into the waiting room._

_Carlos warns everybody with a shake of his head warning them not to say a word about what Camille was up to._

_"She's gone," were the only two words muttered by Logan as his knees buckled._

_Everybody rushed to their friend to support him with Kendall and Katie bumping heads in the process._

_"We need to talk to you Logan" Kendall says. This gets death glares from both girls and Carlos._

_Logan slowly raises his head to try and bring his friends into focus._

_As he does so Officer Sterling makes his way over to their little group and interrupts. _

_"I know this isn't the best time but I just wanted to let you know that we have got a couple of people in custody. They are both paparazzi and we strongly believe that they caused the accident that claimed Camille's life."_

_All thoughts of telling Logan the truth vanished into thin air as that bombshell was dropped. Multiple mouths dropped open and Kendall punched a wall in frustration putting a dent in it._

_"That's all I can say at this point because the investigation is ongoing. But what you all might want to do is go to a judge to get an injunction so they can't publish any pictures or any stories about the crash. These people will try to make a buck on it if at all possible. I am sorry but I have to go write my report now, here's my card if you need anything Logan."_

_Kendall takes out his phone and punches in speed dial number 7 which is Gustavo. "Hey Gustavo, it's Kendall, I need a favor. Do you still have that lawyer on retainer? We need it."_

_Even though the phone isn't on speaker everyone can clearly hear the irate music producer, "What did you dogs do this time?" _

_"Nothing Gustavo, I promise. There has been an accident and Logan's fiancée passed away. Logan wasn't involved in it. Anyways it was caused by some paparazzi and we were wondering if you could get the lawyer to talk to a judge and get them to stop from posting any stories or pictures of what they caused."_

_"Where are you guys? Is Logan okay?" Gustavo switches from upset to concerned. After Kendall tells him Good Samaritan Hospital they can all plainly hear the next words. "Stay there, I will call my lawyer and get them to talk to a judge right away. I will be at the hospital shortly. Tell Logan if he needs anything all he has to do is ask."_

_They hear a click and for the second time in a few minutes they are all stunned. No one ever suspected Gustavo of actually possessing a heart._

_Logan is guided to a chair in the waiting room with Katie sitting down beside him. She wraps him in a strong embrace as the others try to make sense of everything that has happened today._

_They hear sirens wailing outside but don't think anything of it until they see Officer Sterling sprint into the waiting room._

_"Logan I know you want to be here but the call just came out that your apartment is on fire. I am so sorry. You have had the worst day of anybody possible. I need you to come with me. We are going to need a statement."_

_The policeman escorts Logan out to his waiting squad car and they take off into the warm California evening._

_(End Flashback)_

Logan bolts upright in bed screaming and crying.

He remembers that fateful car ride to his apartment and watching the raging inferno that leveled the building despite the firefighter's best efforts.

Getting up he goes to the kitchen remembering that he lost his fiancée, his car, and his residence all in one day.

As he takes a drink of the cool water he remembers his dream and Kendall wanting to tell him something. He makes a vow that as soon as his friend is recovered they are going to have a long talk about that.

Unbidden another image rises up in front of him. It's the one person who was there for him throughout everything.

He pulls his out his phone and fires off a text hoping that they will respond.

A/N Alright guys, who do you think Logan texted? And he just relived one of the worst days anybody has ever had. Please review!


End file.
